Anime Scool
by Nobori-Koi
Summary: ...so...i think this is the right category! someone forgot the name right now...sorry! tols me where to put it! thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Characters Included:

**Characters Included:**

From Naruto:

Uzumaki Naruto (S)

Sabaku Gaara (S)

Haruno Sakura (S)

From Avatar:

Prince Zuko (S)

Blind Toph (S)

Warrior Sokka (S)

From Fullmetal Alchemist:

Elric Edward (S)

Elric Alphonse (S)

Roy Mustang (T)

From Bleach:

Hitsugaya Toushiro (S)

Kurosaki Ichigo (S)

Zaraki Kenpachi (T)

From Wolfs Rain:

Destined Kiba (S)

Silent Tsume (S)

Laid-back Hige (S)

From Mew Mew Power (TMM):

Momomiya Ichigo (S)

Retasu (S)

Zakuro (T)

From Fruits Basket:

Kyo (S)

Honda Tohru (S)

Arisa (S)

From One Piece:

Roronoa Zoro (S)

Sanji (S)

Nami (S)

Robin (S)

From D N Angel:

Harada Risa (S)

Saehara Takeshi (S)

Mousy Dark (T)

Mousy Krad (T)

From Love Hina:

Su Kaolla (S)

Aoyama Motoko (S)

Narusegawa Naru (T)

**Key**

(S) – student

(T) – teacher

(G) – gang member

(GC) – guest character

(OC) – own character

**Claims:**

The story, there are no OC's in this story, if so, they will be labeled!


	2. Chapter 2

Krad walked into the classroom, shocked by the noise from the students

Krad walked into the classroom, shocked by the noise from the students. "You sound like a bunch of girls!" the teacher told off the student, he was a very old-school man, very sexist, and very good-looking.

The teacher took out a big book, the title being Math for Geniuses, oh yes, this teacher was teaching his students math at a genius level, no one understood but no one asked any questions, this was not a teacher they wanted to anger.

It had only been a few days since the start of term but all 27 students knew their teachers well, there was Zakuro, strict, beautiful, but easily angry, then there was Roy, he was known to enjoy flipping the skirts of his female students, Kenpachi, a mysterious man, the sports teacher, and he seemed to have a week spot for girls with pink hair.Then there were the two Mousy brothers, Dark and Krad, exact opposites, Krad was just as much a girl hater, old fashioned and strict as Dark was a charmer, laid back, and modern. Lastely there was Naru, Naru was the class' science teacher, during the last few weeks, the schools entire collection of science equipment had been ruined: broken, burned, stepped on, twisted, and worse. But the students had nothing to do with the destruction of the science equipment; it was all thanks to Naru's bad temper and big movements that they had to study biology outside for the rest of the first term.

"Turn to page 5783, I want you to do exercise 1-50 for tomorrow!" the class moaned in disagreement but Krad didn't seem to care "There will be no discussion about the homework! Class dismissed!" the bell went and the class joined the rest of the school and went to their various places of the playground, the gang under the trees, the football players on the field, fan girls cheering them on as they started a quick 5 minutes match, the nerds in the little huts, and the laid-back losers on the swings.

"Hey, Naru, don't you think motoko is kinda hot?" the orange haired wolf boy asked his blonde friend "I s'pose she is, but you don't stand a chance teme! Have you even seen the way she looks at Roronoa?" that's another thing, the losers never used any of the other boys first names, it was seen as taboo and could get them in big trouble with the gang "You're right Naru, that damn Roronoa, what does he have that I don't have?" it was a rhetorical question but Naruto chose to answer it anyways "Looks Hige. Looks, style, muscles, and a killer smile" "Ya think I should 'research' a little on him? Dig out some dirt?" the two boys looked over at their black haired friend, he had been silent for the last 30 minutes, which was not like him, and now he spoke as if no time had passed at all "Know what Tash? I don't think that's a good idea, remember last time?".

"No!" it was a lie, the black boy could never forget last time he tried to get information on member of Tsume's gang, _he'd been trapped on his way home, trying to take a short cut through an abandoned old house, they'd been expecting that he'd come that way, he'd been beaten, long and painfully, when he'd seen the blood he'd thrown up, then passed out. He woke up the next morning, in a hospital room, pain all over his body and a blonde boy smiling at him "You ok?" it hadn't been the blonde that asked, it had been a ginger boy, both of the boys were in his class, even so, he didn't know their names, sitting on a small chair leaning against the wall, furthest away, his hands were red with blood and his clothes were soaked, now that the black boy thought about it, so was the blonde "yes, im fine!" later the black boy learned what had happened, after he'd passed out, the gang had continued the beating, but the two other boys, the blonde and the ginger, had heard them and thought that something was wrong. When they'd come inside the house, they'd seen an unconscious boy on the floor and a group of boys from school, beating him, the blonde was the first to loose his temper, he couldn't stand those kind of people, beating innocent people just for fun, he'd rushed forward taking out 3 of the gang members at once. The ginger boy didn't want to get involved but one of the gang members had provoked him, calling him a 'dirty dog' that had pissed him off, no one was going to compare him, a wolf, to a dog! He let go of his disguise and bit the mans neck, hed fallen unconscious, but not dead, the ginger had been careful not to bite any vital spots, the leader of the gang, Tsume, had gone, instead of him now stood a dark grey wolf, the two wolfs had been joined by the blonde, but the blonde now looked more like a beast in a red flexible glass armour, taking the shape of a fox, the orange wolf and the fox attacked the grey wolf, leaving behind great damage. The grey wolf had run away, and the two boys had carried the black boy to the hospital._

Now, many years later, it still hurt in his side where he had a big scar, the doctors had told him it was a wolf bite, and it would probably never go away.


End file.
